


October Snapshots

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Romance, october week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: My ideas of scenes that could happen with what we know of October week and Robron. They won't necessarily follow on from each other, each chapter can be read alone. How many can I do before Monday?





	1. Question

“I don’t get why you’re so wound up about this,” Aaron said, referring to Lachlan tied up in his car boot. “It’s not like you’ve not done it before.”

“Yeah, and how much grief did I get from you?” Robert questioned. “Plus, Lachlan’s different. He will report you, you know his mother, they’ll never let this go!”

“Is all this because you want to get back in with the White’s?” Aaron asked, a question he‘d been avoiding. He hadn’t mentioned Rebecca since he’d found out about the kiss, far too afraid of the answer if he started asking about her. He couldn’t lose Robert, he knew himself well enough to know the loss would devastate him.

“What?” Robert asked in disbelief, almost laughing at the absurdity. “No!”

“I know you kissed her,” Aaron said. “Rebecca. I overheard.”

“I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me. And I pushed her off and I told her that I’m in love with you.

Aaron scoffed. “Did you sleep with her?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” Robert said firmly. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do trust you,” Aaron said quietly. Looking at Robert‘s face, he knew he hadn’t gone anywhere near her. He‘d always had the ability to read Robert like a book. “It’s just hard when I know they can give you everything you want, and I can’t do that for you.”

Robert was beyond frustrated at that. Aaron really had no clue, did he? “I don’t want them, I don’t want her, I don’t want the money, I want to marry you!” There was a perfect silence and Robert realised what he’d shouted at the same moment Aaron looked shocked, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, his eyes darting over Robert’s face.

“You’re saying this because I found out about Rebecca?” Aaron asked, just a hint of a question in his voice.

“No,” Robert said. He reached into his jacket pocket for the small box and passed it to Aaron, who held it without opening it. “I’ve thought about this, Aaron. I wish I hadn’t said it like that, but… I want to marry you. I don’t care about money, I don’t care where we live, whether it’s in a big house, or squashed above your mums pub. Because I love you, and you’re what I need.”

Aaron looked down at the box, but still kept it closed, his brain going into overdrive. He couldn’t think logically, couldn’t think at all.

“Okay, I know you’re shocked, but you have to say something,” Robert said, making Aaron look at him again.

“You’ve not actually asked me anything yet,” Aaron said, fighting a smile. Robert grinned, feeling relief at Aaron’s face, now the immediate shock was over. He looked almost happy and Robert gripped his hips, pulling him close, feeling the warmth from his body in contrast to the cold October air.

“Aaron, will you marry me?” Robert’s voice was soft, the way it usually was when he spoke to Aaron, and only Aaron. Aaron reached up for him and kissed him. That was when they felt a rush of air as Lachlan ran past them. They broke apart and ran after him, Aaron pocketing the ring box, never having answered the question.


	2. Slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help myself, can I! After all the spoilers, speculation and pictures, I just have these two on my mind! 
> 
> Also, to me, the pic of Aaron and Lachlan at the top of the cliff makes it look like they're looking after Robert, who's just gone in. We will see in one week....

Robert slipped, and for an aching eternity Aaron lay on the ground, open mouthed, watching Robert fall into the water so far below them. He couldn’t move, couldn’t stop it, could only watch in horror. The loud splash was what finally got him moving. He crawled to the ledge, the very edge of the cliff, or at least he tried to. The heavy weight on his back was pulling him back. Lachlan, trying to stop him.

“Get off me!” Aaron spat. He wanted nothing more than to follow Robert. 

“You can’t jump.”

“What d’you care, you pushed him!”

“He fell!” Lachlan said. “You saw it!”

“He wouldn’t have been on the cliff if it wasn’t for you!” Aaron screamed.

“Stop whining and call an ambulance!” Lachlan said. Seeing the sense in his words, Aaron dug his phone out of his pocket, and called. He looked down and he couldn’t see anything, just white foam from the splash in the water, ripples on the surface. As soon as Aaron was sure one was coming, some sense had caught up to him. He raced to his car, completely ignoring Lachlan and drove down to the bottom of the quarry, probably ruining the suspension of his car as he did so. It screeched as he stopped and then he couldn’t help himself, he dived into the lake, swimming to the centre. He’d seen Robert vanish there. But he wasn’t at the surface, which was stupid because he knew Robert could swim. Aaron didn’t know how long it took, all he knew, all he felt was the complete and utter panic threatening to take him under. Eventually, he saw Robert come to the surface. Face down. _Robert_ … Aaron swam to him, then pulled him towards the riverbank. It felt incredibly slow going, each second lasting a lot longer than it should, the shore never getting any closer, Robert weighing him down. It came to him that he wasn’t going to make it to the edge with Robert’s dead weight. He wasn’t a good enough swimmer.

“Move.” Aaron felt like he’d ran out of shock, seeing Lachlan next to him in the water, helping him drag Robert to the edge. Between them, they got him out, but he looked so pale it terrified Aaron. Deathly pale. Aaron tried to give him CPR, but he didn’t really know what he was doing, just copied what he’d seen on TV and movies.

“Please breathe,” Aaron begged, unaware he was crying. “Come on, don’t leave me.” Distantly, Aaron felt aware of Lachlan watching them, but he didn’t care. “I won’t make it without you, come on Robert.” Aaron was beginning to lose hope, the ambulance still too far away to hear. Robert’s body jerked violently, he twisted to the side and coughed up what felt like half the lake as Aaron rubbed his back comfortingly as his body spasmed uncontrollably. The harsh sharp edge of Aaron’s fear was receding a little bit with Robert's movements.

“Answer me,” Robert whispered, his eyes closed, his voice fainter than Aaron had ever heard it.

“What?”

“I asked you a question.” Aaron cast his mind back and then smiled.

“Probably not the right time,” Aaron said, though he was smiling that that was the first thing Robert wanted to talk about.

“You still got it?” It took a moment, but then he realised what Robert was talking about. Aaron had no idea, after going into the middle of the lake, so he reached into his jacket and thankfully found the small box.

“Yeah, I’ve got it here.”

“Aaron, answer me…” Robert breathed.

“I will if you look at me,” Aaron said, needing to see Robert’s eyes, using it as a bargaining chip. But Robert didn’t. His head went limp, clearly fading away. “No, no, don’t you dare!” Aaron shouted. “Please Robert, come on. Yes. My answer’s always yes. Come on, open your eyes!” But Robert didn’t. Aaron reached for his pulse and felt it, faint but there. Then, before he really comprehended it, paramedics were pulling him off of Robert. Aaron felt the loss of touching him as soon as he couldn’t, just standing watching them working on him.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Lachlan said, having watched all the events unfold. Aaron knew he didn’t owe Lachlan an answer, but he gave one anyway.

“Yes.”

“You’d have jumped after him if I hadn’t stopped you,” Lachlan pressed. “You didn’t even think about it.” This time Aaron kept his mouth shut. No, he didn’t even consider it. He’d follow Robert whatever happened.


	3. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me! I can't seem to get next week off my mind....

 

Aaron didn’t remember the journey to the hospital. He didn’t remember the doctors being worried about him in his wet clothes. And he had no idea who’d called both Vic and Chas to the hospital. It wasn’t him, his own phone was completely waterlogged. No rice to hand either, he thought with a pang of loss. _No, he’s not going anywhere. Don’t despair yet._

“Love, you need to get changed, you’ll freeze,” Chas said gently.

“I can’t.” Aaron couldn’t explain why he was refusing, just the thought of doing anything that wasn’t waiting for news on Robert felt awful.

“Robert will be fine,” Vic said. “You know him, he’s too damn stubborn to go anywhere. You freezing to death won’t help.”

“Maybe…” Aaron said. Talking felt like too much effort, where right now Robert could be dying. Chas pushed a change of clothes and a towel at him, a look on her face that wasn’t taking no for an answer. Figuring it was easier to just do it, he grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

He hated to admit his mother was right, but he did feel marginally better and a lot warmer in clean dry clothes. He threw his wet clothes away, knowing he wouldn’t want to ever see them again after this dreadful day. But Robert proposed. It couldn’t be all bad surely. He fished the small box out of his jacket before throwing the jacket away. He hadn’t yet opened it. Other events had got in the way, so he hadn’t even seen the ring that Robert had bought him, that Robert had thought special enough to propose with. He hesitated, but then couldn’t bring himself to actually open it. He’d wasted enough time. He returned to Vic and Chas, and just looking at them he could tell that there’d been no news. He sat down heavily, wishing time away.

* * *

Chas left the, to find food and news, though neither Vic nor Aaron felt like they could eat. “What is taking so long?” Aaron asked. “It must be bad news.”

“No,” Vic said. “If he was dead on arrival, they’d have told you ages ago.” Oddly, that was reassuring. “Listen, did Robert…” Vic questioned delicately, then tailed off. Aaron looked at her, really looked.

“You know, don’t you,” Aaron said quietly. He might have more experience reading Robert’s face than his sisters, but Vic was quite an open person. Lying wasn’t her first response. “He told you?”

“I could tell something was bothering him,” Vic said. “So I pushed.”

“Bothering him?” Aaron asked. That seemed to be a strange choice of words, surely this was a good positive thing?

“He was worried you’d say no,” Vic said with a gentle smile. “I’m assuming you didn’t.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Aaron said, feeling the regret overwhelm him. “Things got in the way. I told him yes when he was unconscious and he couldn’t hear me. If he… dies, he might never know.”

“He knows you love him,” Vic said. “He doesn’t doubt that.”

“I do,” Aaron said quietly. “I do love him so much, the fact he could die not knowing I wanted to spend my life with him?” Aaron took the ring box out of his pocket and saw Vic looking at it. He hesitated, then flicked the damp box open. A very simple gold band was inside, nothing fancy, nothing over the top. Robert should be giving it to him, this was so wrong. He didn’t dare put it on, instead he closed the box.

“I can’t lose him, Vic.”

“A bit of cold water isn’t going to finish him off if a bullet didn’t manage it,” Vic said with false confidence. “Am I going to get a brother in law?” she teased, smiling at him.

“We’ll see if he wakes up,” Aaron said, putting an arm around her. It felt good to hold someone who cared what happened to Robert as much as he did.

* * *

 

Aaron couldn’t hold onto the words. It was a lot of medical jibberish, mixed with _hypothermia, lack of oxygen_ and other stuff Aaron couldn’t grasp. “Just… will he be all right?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“We’re hopeful,” the doctor said. “It might be a while until he wakes up, but it could be a lot worse.” The doctor seemed to recognise that Aaron was in a bit of shock. “Would you like to see him?” Aaron nodded briefly and got up. Vic remained seated and Aaron frowned at her.

“He’d want to see you first,” Vic said sadly. “And you know it.” Aaron had no energy to argue with her, following the doctor to Robert’s room.

He looked small, that was Aaron’s first thought. Robert never looked small to him, he usually filled the room up.

“Hey,” Aaron said, as if Robert could hear him. He leant over him and kissed his hair gently. “I don’t want to do that again. Swim after you? Come on, please wake up for me. You never did hear what I was going to say.” Aaron lapsed into silence, but he took hold of Robert’s hand. The thought of not touching him was too much.


	4. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in theory set between the coming Friday and Mondays episode, though who knows when Robert, Vic and proposals come into the conversation!

Robert knocked on Vic’s door, knowing Adam was out on a scrap run and needing her, alone especially. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, looking at his face. Robert shook his head and came into the house, following Vic to the kitchen. “Robert, talk to me.”

“Look, I’m slipping into panic and…” Robert shook his head again. “I need someone to calm me down, and the only other person who can do it, I can’t talk to.”

“What’s Aaron done, then?” Vic said, a knowing smile on her face. Robert sat down at the kitchen table and took the small ring box out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table, leaving a moment of silence as Victoria stared at the small box with such a large meaning.

“And now I’m panicking,” Robert said, without going into detail.

“You want to marry him?” Vic asked, eyes shining with happiness.

“I do,” Robert said. “But I’ve gone into meltdown. I want him to say yes, Vic.”

“He will.” Vic was smiling softly, not a trace of doubt on her face.

“What?” Robert frowned at her. “How are you so sure?”

“Because I know you, and I know him. The two of you belong together, I don’t know how you kept your affair secret for so long. It’s obvious with the way he looks at you.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Robert asked.

“You don’t do anything by halfs,” Vic said. “You never have. He will say yes. How’re you going to do it?” she added eagerly.

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “I know he won’t want anything too… showy, but it should be special. Just because we’re us doesn’t mean…”

“I’m so happy for you,” Vic said. “A year ago you were denying how much you loved him, and now…?”

“A year ago I was hanging around in a coma from a bullet,” Robert said acidly. “But I take your point.”

“Are you going to ask Paddy or Chas?” Vic asked. Robert frowned.

“Why would I do that?”

“Traditional, isn’t it?” Vic said. “Getting their permission and all.”

“Oh, I don’t want to do that,” Robert said. “They’d both go running straight to Aaron, tell him to stay a mile away from me. And it’s not like either of them would actually… what, give me their blessing, would they?”

“I think Chas would surprise you,” Vic said thoughtfully. “Especially after April.” Robert was not convinced. “Can I?” Vic asked, picking up the box. Robert nodded and she opened it, smiling at the ring. Tasteful, not flashy. “Have you told anyone?”

“Only you,” Robert said. “You’re doing a great job of calming me down.”

“I’ve not said anything useful,” Vic argued, closing the box gently. That might be true, but her presence was simply reassuring him, more than anything else could. “I’m baking the wedding cake, right?”

“You know Aaron, you know he won’t want a fuss,” Robert said.

“It’ll be your wedding day, you deserve a fuss. Hopefully your _last_ wedding day,” she added pointedly. Robert rolled his eyes. “Were you this nervous before proposing to Chrissie?” Vic asked.

“No,” Robert said instantly. He had been a little nervous, but not to this degree. Aaron always disconcerted him, Robert never felt sure how Aaron was going to act or what he’d say in any given circumstance. That had been a big part of the attraction in the first place. “I have no idea how he’ll react,” Robert said. “None of that changes that I want to spend my life with him, though.”

“Do it,” Vic said. “Don’t think about it, just do it.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked.

“Yes.”

“Vic, thank you,” Robert said sincerely. She smiled before drawing her brother into a hug. She was so happy for him.


	5. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan and Aaron this time. Yes I'm clearly addicted with the amount of speculating I'm doing!!

“You’re an idiot,” Lachlan said. “You really believe Robert wants you?”

“None of your business,” Aaron said. Getting into his personal relationships was not what he wanted to do at the best of times, but especially with Lachlan.

“I saw him and Rebecca the other day, how gullible are you?” Lachlan said, knowing he was hitting Aaron where it hurt.

“Robert wouldn’t,” Aaron said, sure about this. He knew Robert was using Rebecca, but he couldn’t tell Lachlan that.

“Robert’s trying to set me up, and you’re helping him!” Lachlan said.

“Well, you did shoot your granddad, so you might want to lose the moral high ground,” Aaron snapped back.

“If you’re both setting me up, I’ll just lie about him,” Lachlan said. “Oh, what could I say… oh, I’ve got it. I’ll lie and say he abused me.”

“What?” Aaron asked, voice almost hushed, unable to believe Lachlan was actually saying that.

“Yeah, it would hurt both of you, wouldn’t it?” Lachlan said, warming up to the idea. “Sexually assaulted by my former step dad. I’m a child, why would I lie?”

“You can’t do that,” Aaron said. “Robert wouldn’t do that, how on earth could you lie like that!”

“Well, you proved it with absolutely no evidence,” Lachlan said. “Who says I can’t do the same?”

“You think it’s easy?” Aaron asked, almost growling, knowing that he was getting angry but unable to stop it. “Even when you’re telling the truth, to stand up in court and detail every little thing… you’ve got no idea.”

“Can’t be that hard,” Lachlan said. “I shot someone, remember?”

“You lying little…” Aaron saw red. His biggest fear had been that no one would believe him when he’d finally confided in his own fathers abuse. But Robert had believed him, been there for him in a way Aaron would never have expected. And now for this excuse of a human being to so easily lie about Robert like this? And treat it like it was nothing? Aaron grabbed for him, wrestling with the boy. He didn’t feel entirely aware of how it happened, losing track, but Lachlan ended tied up in his car boot.

Aaron sat behind the wheel, trying to calm down. Lachlan probably didn’t mean it. He was probably trying to wind him up, there’s no way he’d have gone through with it. Right? But now he had a teenager tied up in the back of his car, that was basically kidnapping. Lachlan nor Chrissie would ever let that go. He was in deep shit, especially if it got far enough to bring up his criminal record. Who would they believe? Rich teenage boy, or him, attempting to protect Robert in such a twisted way. What should he do? What would Robert do? Speak of the devil, his phone was ringing. Aaron answered it.

“Hi, listen, can you meet me somewhere?” Robert said. He sounded strange, distant. If Aaron didn’t know better, he’d say Robert was nervous. But Robert didn’t do nervous, and right now Aaron had bigger problems.

“Yeah, where?”


	6. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny one today. I'd love to know opinions or suggestions on this! Thank you for reading. x

_Freezing. Claustrophobic. Completely unable to breathe. Fear immobilising him completely. The water pulling him under, unable to move, unable to do anything at all. His body felt so heavy, giving up, getting deeper and colder._

Aaron’s head broke the surface of the water in the bath and he breathed in deeply, no idea where that vision had come from. He was safe in a hot bath, in his home, why was he dreaming of freezing open water? The terror?

“Are you all right?” Robert asked from the sink, where he’d been shaving, catching Aaron‘s eyes in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, though he knew it didn’t sound convincing.

“Did you fall asleep there for a minute?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Or maybe I did, I don’t know.” 

“Hey.” Robert leant over the bath and kissed him gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, more sure now. He reached up for Robert with wet hands, pulling him closer for another kiss. Robert ended up kneeling on the bathroom floor, holding Aaron close, water spilling onto the floor and both of them. Aaron wanted more, he always wanted more of Robert. “Want to join me?” Aaron suggested, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t think of a better way to start the day.

“Actually… there’s something I want to talk to you about,” Robert said quietly, his eyes scanning Aaron‘s face intently. _Why not now?_

“You look serious,” Aaron said. “What is it?” Robert took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, which worried Aaron even more. Then there was an impatient knock on the door.

“You two aren’t the only ones in the house you know!” Liv’s shout came. Robert sighed and shook his head.

“Later,” he said.

“But…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Robert said, knowing the moment was broken. “Later,” he repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing it up a bit, this chapter assumes Aaron is injured. I've not gone into details because I don't want to overlap too much with Monday. Hope it is enjoyed, I got no feedback at all on the last chapter, so I do hope I'm not boring you all! x

Robert couldn’t see anything but Aaron’s lifeless, immobile face, swimming before his eyes. He was sat in hospital, waiting for Chas to turn up, waiting for Vic to come running, waiting for news on Aaron. Anything, _anything_ at all. While he waited his mind focused on Aaron, drenched, pale and lifeless, lying on the ground unable to breathe while they waited for the ambulance, minutes ticking slowly away. If Aaron didn’t make it, that last image of him would haunt Robert for the rest of his life. Even if Aaron did make it, that would still haunt his days. He’d never got the chance to propose. Everything had got in the way. Aaron could die and he’d never know how much he meant to Robert, how much Robert could see a future for them together. How Robert never wanted to let him go. There was a chance Aaron would never ever realise how special and important he was. Aaron always valued himself much less than everyone else did. For God’s sake, Robert had even gone to Chas to ask for her blessing. He was serious. But even if he woke up, a part of Aaron would think he was only doing this because of the close call, the injuries and hospital.

“Robert!” He looked up, eyes blurred. He’d been staring at the floor and only now realised he was crying. “Oh no,” Chas said, looking at him and feeling the fear completely overwhelm her. “Please don’t tell me Aaron’s…”

“In surgery,” Robert got out. “He’s not… dead.”

“Oh,” she said, letting out a breath. “Good. The look on your face, I thought…”

“I saw him,” Robert said as Chas sat down next to him. “He wasn’t breathing. He…”

“Did he say yes?” Chas asked, trying to get him to both calm down and focus on something positive.

“I never managed to ask him. Everything happened so quickly, and then he was falling and…” Robert let out a tired breath and tried to calm himself down.

“Robert, I know how you’re feeling,” Chas started. “But please, tell me what happened.”

Robert nodded, and did. It was slow and stuttering, interspersed with occasional tears, but he managed to tell Chas everything. When he got to the part where Aaron fell off the cliff, he couldn’t go on.

“You must hate me,” Robert said eventually, the silence becoming overwhelming.

“Why would I hate you?” Chas asked. “I’m worried to d… about Aaron,” she said, avoiding saying "worried to death" which had been on the tip of her tongue. “Why would I hate you?”

“If he hadn’t got involved with me, none of this would have happened.”

“If he hadn’t got involved with you, I doubt I’d have seen him smile once this year,” Chas said, surprising him. “I didn’t support you proposing begrudgingly. I know you make him happy. So no, Robert. I don’t hate you.”

“I can’t lose him, Chas,” Robert said, voice breaking. “I can’t…”

“Hey, you won’t,” Chas said, wrapping an arm around him to both of their surprise. “Aaron’ll get through. He’s strong.”

“He’s had to be,” Robert said quietly. “I’ll never forgive myself if he…”

“Aaron will be fine,” Chas said strongly. Robert looked at her and realised how close she was to cracking. If he hadn’t been so selfish, so lost in his own misery, he’d have noticed that before. Vic seemed to be taking her time and much to Robert’s dismay, Cain was the next person walking through the hospital corridors. Robert seemed unaware of how it happened, but Cain had him by the scruff of the neck, pressed against the wall. Robert’s head was almost lolling on his neck, he was near the point of total collapse that he couldn’t bring himself to care that Cain was almost throttling him.

“Cain, leave him alone!” Chas shouted. “It’s not his fault!”

“Whenever Aaron gets hurt, Sugden’s involved somewhere along the way,” Cain almost growled, pushing him against the wall again. “Worst thing Aaron ever did was go anywhere near him!”

“Cain, look at him!” Chas said. “Stop being a thug and just look at him!” He did, seeing the way Robert looked as if he’d simply given up. What’s more, that he didn’t seem to care Cain was being violent with him. The older man let go of him quickly, Robert sinking back into his seat.

“What happened?” Cain asked when he'd taken several breaths to calm down.

“I was going to ask him to marry me today,” Robert said quietly, staring into space. He was so shocked, his voice had lost all it’s emotion. He was just stating the facts, and he couldn't even care about Cain's surprise. “And instead he’s on an operating table, fighting for his life…” The tears started yet again and Chas hugged him. Over his shoulder, Chas caught Cain’s eye and shook her head. Now was not the time for him to start throwing his fists around.


	8. And Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think Robert will be the one injured, but for the purposes of this chapter, it's Aaron. The last one of my little peeks / theories and this one definitely falls under the fluffy happy variety...

Robert was so tired. He’d been sat here the best part of three days, waiting for Aaron to wake up, knowing that when he did, he’d be in a lot of pain. But he was alive, and out of immediate danger, that was the most important thing. Robert had hold of Aaron’s hand, had been for most of the time Aaron had been unconscious. On the other side of the bed was Chas, who wasn’t leaving Aaron’s side either. Though they didn’t speak much, because the effort of carrying a conversation was far too much. Robert still had the engagement ring in his jacket pocket, but right now he didn’t care about that. All he wanted, so desperately was to see Aaron open his eyes. Just to look at him. Maybe he’d been too ungrateful, ever thinking that he needed more from Aaron. Right now, he just needed to see those blue eyes of his, that was all. Or one eye at least, his right was swollen almost shut.

The doctors had lowered Aaron’s medication, so he should be waking up any time now. But the longer he stayed unconscious, the more the doctors worried. He had a broken leg, and two fractured ribs which would be causing him a lot of pain when he woke up. If he ever did, Robert thought negatively.

“….uh….” Robert and Chas looked at each other for a split second before turning to Aaron, him the sole focus of their attention.

“Love, come on, open your eyes,” Chas said as Robert squeezed his hand, for the moment speechless. Aaron didn’t move or make another sound and Chas sat down looking deflated.

“Come on, please,” Robert said, looking at his face, tiredness and fear making him irritable. “We’ve been waiting for days, Aaron, the least you could do is actually talk.”

“Robert,” Chas criticised him.

“Hurts….” Robert smiled at him, feeling some of the constant fear fading away. Aaron’s voice sounded faint and hoarse, but it was there.

“Look at me, Aaron,” Robert said, putting a hand to his face gently. “Please.” Aaron did, only able to look out of his right eye through a slit. 

“Oh, my God, I’m in pain,” Aaron said.

“You’re going to be fine,” Robert reassured him. It was like Chas wasn’t even in the room for them both. “I know it hurts, but give it some time, and you’ll be absolutely fine, I promise.”

“Oh…” Aaron winced, then tried sitting up and groaned further at the pain.

“No, don’t do that,” Robert said quickly. “You’ve got broken ribs.”

“I didn’t notice,” Aaron said sarcastically which made Chas let out a laugh.

“Mum can you go for a minute?” Aaron said quietly, tearing his eyes away from Robert for a moment. Chas looked devastated. “Just a minute.” Chas left with bad grace, but stayed at the door, watching her son through the window. “Wanted a kiss from you without her here,” Aaron said quietly. Robert smiled, leaning over him and kissing him so delicately and gently. 

“Don’t you ever, _ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me?” Robert said quietly.

“Not going anywhere,” Aaron said. “You never actually got round to asking me, you know.”

“Oh? Asking you what?” Robert teased, though by now the surprise had well and truly been eclipsed by the disaster that had followed.

“You’re not even the slightest bit curious about my answer?” Aaron said. He shrugged, then winced at the pain that caused him. “Fine, then.”

“Do you want to see it, or do you want to wait until we’re somewhere… much more romantic than this?”

“We never really did romantic,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. Robert took the hint, especially from Aaron‘s bright eyes. Aaron shouldn't be looking this alert, Robert knew that from the medication he was on. He reached for the ring box inside his jacket but didn’t open it, noticing how Aaron’s eyes were glued to it. “Aaron, will you marry me?” He didn’t embellish it, had no need to.

“Well… I’m not sure if I can put up with you for that long,” Aaron teased, then laughed at Robert’s face.

“You know what, you’re right,” Robert said, moving to tuck the box away. “Then I would never have to go through the last few days again.”

“Stop, stop,” Aaron said, noticing the dark circles under Robert‘s eyes, the pale face, feeling briefly guilty for teasing him. “I’m winding you up. Yes. My answer is yes.” Robert looked at him, as if seeing if he was serious. “Going to let me see it then?”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Not sure I should reward you for being in a coma for three days, but…” Robert opened the box. Aaron bit his bottom lip as he looked at the ring. “I can take it back if you don’t like it, it’s not exactly been the first thing on my mind lately.”

“No, don’t,” Aaron said softly as he looked at Robert’s face, feeling a wonderful ache in his heart. Then he began to doubt himself, Robert could see it on Aaron‘s face. The self doubt, the lack of confidence in himself “What do you want with me, anyway?” Aaron asked.

“If I knew the answer to that…” Robert said with a smirk. Aaron smiled again. With neither of them saying anything, Robert tangled their fingers together and slowly slid the ring onto Aaron‘s finger.

“This is crazy,” Aaron said.

“Hey, don’t,” Robert said. “I want you to be mine, permanently.”

“That’s sounds a bit possessive,” Aaron said as he smiled into a gentle slow kiss that Robert couldn’t resist from giving him.

Chas was watching from outside the door, and even she couldn’t stop a small smile on her face. Unless she was very much mistaken, her son had just got engaged. But that wasn’t what made Chas smile, it was the way he looked at Robert, like he was everything to him. With a warmth that she knew he made Aaron happy. God, she really was stuck with Robert in her family. The thought wasn’t as awful as she expected it to be.


End file.
